Frunce los labios
by Neyade
Summary: -Perdóneme padre, porque he pecado -le diría. Y entonces empezaría a desgranar historias, una por una, dejando un hueco en el sitio de Cherie, esa rubia pija con ligueros oscuros y muslos suaves que nunca deja de fruncir los labios. Shane/Cherie. 2da Temp


**Disclaimer:** **El universo de The L word pertenecerá a quién pertenezca, pero no a mi. La trama es mía, en cambio, no robes. No publiques en ningún sitio sin mi permiso expreso. No escribo con ánimo de lucro. **

**Notas:** **Esto está escrito para el amigo invisible que organizó adharaphoenix en lj. Pasaros, es realmente divertido. Este fue un pedido de arkady.**

**  
FRUNCE LOS LABIOS**

**  
**Cuando Cherie mueve la cabeza -_así_, haciendo que el pelo le vaya a dar en la mejilla y frunciendo los labios- se encuentra con que Shane está mirándola. Mirándola fijamente.

-¿Qué ocurre? -le sonríe, otra vez frunciendo los labios (la verdad es que siempre los frunce). Levanta una ceja.  
-Euh, no. Nada.

Y entonces vuelve a sonreír.

Las cosas siempre van así, entre ellas. Primero Shane la mira, algo predadoramente, Cherie se gira y ella se hace la desentendida, tocándose los mechones desiguales de la nuca con las yemas de los dedos. Entonces la rubia sonríe -frunciendo los labios, como no-, y da un par de pasos elegantes para llegar hasta ella. A veces son tres. Otras veces no da ninguno, simplemente abre las piernas y se muerde el labio, lo que en el lenguaje corporal significa, básicamente, que venga y que la folle ya. Rápido. En plan... _ven, ahora. Aquí. Shane, ven. Ven_.

Y Shane va, claro. Por supuesto. Como para no hacerlo.

Esta vez ha sido una de esas últimas. Cherie abre las piernas y se muerde el labio. Shane da unas cuantas zancadas con una sonrisa en los labios, los pantalones se tambalean en su cintura y el sonido de sus zapatos al dar con el suelo es lo único que se oye en la habitación.

Sonríe, algo canalla, gamberra, pone las manos en los reposabrazos del sillón -extiende los dedos, flexiona los brazos esos brazos delgadísimos suyos, se le tensan los músculos- y acerca sus labios a los de Cherie.

No es suave, sino algo desesperado. Algo rápido, brusco. Tampoco es que eso sea una novedad, precisamente.

Se quitan la ropa a marchas forzadas, desabrochando los botones de la camisa de Shane mientras se besan, torpemente. Lo de torpemente va por los botones, por supuesto, porque en lo de besarse ya tienen mucha práctica. A veces más de la que les gustaría.

Se ríen roncamente, la una contra la otra. Labios contra cuello o cuello contra labios, qué más da.

Cherie es muy elástica. Mucho. Así que cuando arquea la espalda y a la vez levanta las piernas, pegando los muslos a su pecho, casi, y apoyando las puntas de los pies en el reposabrazos del sillón, Shane sonríe enseñando los colmillos y se sienta de rodillas, a menos de dos milímetros de ella. Le rodea la cintura con un brazo y acerca los labios a su cuello. La lengua. Con el otro brazo sigue haciendo fuerza, aguantándolas a ambas a peso. Es su postura fetiche, ninguna de las dos tiene muy claro quién manda, entonces. Y eso entre ellas es realmente confuso, pues nunca dejan de pelear por el control, robándose migajas de dignidad la una a la otra.

Después del cuello viene la línea de las clavículas, que resigue leeentamente, llenándola de saliva. Luego los pechos, dónde los pezones reciben un trato especial. Golpea rítmicamente con la lengua la piel suave que hay entre estos y el estómago, le besa el estómago. Hace una pausa en el ombligo para aprovechar y poner las rodillas en el suelo. Juega con el, mete y saca la lengua un par de veces hasta que, casi perezosamente, va siguiendo la línea de los huesos de las caderas con los labios hasta llegar a dónde se unen los muslos.

Entonces todos sabemos lo que hace. Desliza la lengua, al principio lentamente y luego más rápido. Juega con el clítoris, lo medio atrapa con los dientes cuidándose mucho de no apretarla, de no morderla, y se aparta un segundo para lamerse los labios rápidamente, probando el sabor salado de Cherie por millonésima vez.

Luego vuelve a bajar la cabeza y la besa entre las piernas como la besaría en los labios.

Cherie gime más que muchas otras a las que ha conocido. Susurra su nombre arqueando la espalda aún más, a veces incluso le clava las uñas en el brazo mientras se muerde el labio, embargada por la pasión. Por el sexo que Shane le ofrece día tras día. Por ese cariño extraño, ambiguo, casi invisible y frágil como una ráfaga de viento.

-Shane -susurra-. Joder, Shane.

Y es de las pocas que, cuando lo hace, consigue arrancarle una sonrisa.

De las pocas con las que Shane no se siente obligada a estar por algo que no puede acabar de comprender. De las pocas de las que no le hablaría a un padre escondido detrás de un confesionario, mientras susurra quedamente, con la voz rota, rasgada, que hace más de quince años que no pone un pie en una iglesia.

-Perdóneme padre, porque he pecado -le diría. Y entonces empezaría a desgranar historias, una por una, dejando un hueco en el sitio de Cherie, esa rubia pija con ligueros oscuros y muslos suaves que nunca deja de fruncir los labios.


End file.
